


Day 5: Caroling

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Friendship, Multi, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Caboose and Junior beg and beg to go Christmas caroling, and eventually convince Tucker, Wash, and Church to come with them. They have more fun than expected, and the night ends with hot chocolate and cuddles.
Relationships: Junior & Agent Washington (Red vs Blue), Junior & Lavernius Tucker, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 12





	Day 5: Caroling

Day 5: Caroling. Caboose and Junior drag Tucker, Wash, and Church Caroling with them.

“But… But Tucker!!! It’s Christmas! We have to go caroling! It’s a rule!” Tucker blinks his eyes shut, willing the tylenol he took to kick in and abolish his Texas-sized headache that is only being made worse by Caboose’s yelling that he’s listened to all afternoon during their game day.

“It’s not a rule, Caboose. Traditions and rules are not the same thing.” Wash interjects, saving his boyfriend from replying. “How’s your head?”

“Still throbbing. Finally took medicine a few minutes ago since it’s not going away on its own, but it hasn’t kicked in yet.”

“Dad, Wash, Pleeeeaaaase can we go!” Junior, Tucker’s seven year old, bounces up and down on his toes barely in his father’s vision, Christmas sweater and elf hat already on, eyes gleaming. 

“Caboose, Junior, can you go wait in the living room with Church? Tucker and I need to talk for a minute.”

“Okay, Wash.”

“Yes! I would love to go wait with Church!” The two make their way out of the kitchen into the living room, the couple hearing Church’s protests as Caboose tries to sit too close to him on the couch. 

“Tucker? You know Junior’s been begging to go caroling with Caboose all year.”

“I know, I know. And I’ve told him we would, I just can’t do it tonight, my head hurts too bad. But I know then they’re going to ask me when we’ll do it.”

“We could compromise and do it tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow’s-”

“I know tomorrow’s date night. But we can compromise this once. We’ll move date night to Sunday, or we can have family caroling date night. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t really want to go out and be freezing while making a fool of myself singing to random strangers, but they want to do this so bad, and we’ve promised them both.”

“Yeah, I know. At least it’ll be a little bearable with you there.” Tucker smiles and red spreads across his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Come on, let’s go tell them and then I’m going to get a little dinner to maybe feel a little better. Do you want to stay tonight?”

“That sounds good. That’ll leave it open for you to go to bed whenever and I can take care of putting Junior to bed.”

“Thank you, Wash. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The older man tugs on Tucker’s hand pulling him out of the chair before lacing their fingers together, pulling him to the living room.

“Junior, Caboose we can’t go caroling tonight, my headache is too bad.”

“Awwww.”

“But dad, you promised-”

“Be patient. As long as I feel okay, we’ll go tomorrow night, how about that?”

“But dad, tomorrow night is date night for you and Wash.”

“We know, buddy, we decided we’re going to skip it this week so we can go caroling since we’ve promised you both that we would.”

“Yay! Thank you, dad, thank you, Wash!” The boy runs across the room, slamming into his dad’s legs before hugging Wash’s legs too.”

“You’re welcome, J.” The blond ruffles his hair affectionately as he turns to sit back on the couch next to Caboose. “Church, Caboose, if you’ll be here about six tomorrow night we’ll leave then and carol for a while, sound good?” 

“Okay! This is going to be so awesome!” 

“I had fun this afternoon playing games, y’all, but now I’m going to get some food and then hopefully sleep this headache off.”

“Yeah, I hope you feel better soon, Tucker. Get well, man. C’mon Caboose, we’re gunna leave so Tucker can feel better, okay?”

“Okay, Church! Hope your headache leaves you alone, Tucker!” Before the dark-skinned man knows what hit him, the blue-clad man has him wrapped in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground slightly. 

“Thanks, buddy. Can you put me down now?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry!”

“It’s okay. See you both tomorrow.”

“Bye Wash! Bye Junior!” And with that, the two are out the door, Wash locking it behind them as Tucker turns to walk back into the kitchen to make a sandwich before going to bed.

The next evening, at six sharp, Church and Caboose knock on the door. “Hey, guys, come on in. Tucker’s finishing getting Junior dressed warm enough, and then we should be ready. We’re gonna go to one of the neighborhoods not too from here.”

“Hi, Wash!!!” Wash squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to relax into Caboose’s hug, hugging him back slightly, still not particularly caring for the tall man’s tight bear hugs, even though they’re better than they used to be.

“Caboose!” Junior runs to the dark-haired man, squealing in delight when he picks him up, pretending to throw him over his shoulder, but actually dangling him down his back, holding on to the boy’s ankles.

“Alrighty, just gotta put my shoes on and then we can go.” Tucker stumbles out of the hallway, trying to pull one of his sneakers on, tripping as he does, Wash barely catching him. “Heh, guess I fell for you, Wash.” Tucker grins, his boyfriend rolling his eyes.

“I thought we already knew that?”

“Ew! Dad, Wash! Stop flirting and let’s go!”

“Alright, alright, let me get my other shoe on and my grab my coat and then we can go.” 

The five tumble out the door, Wash locking it behind them. Piling into Tucker’s car, Caboose squeezing between Junior and Church to fit in the middle, they take off for the neighborhood. “Ooooh! Oh! We’re gunna sing We Wish You a Merry Christmas, right?” 

“Yes, Caboose.”

“Okay, good. Cause it’s not Christmas if you don’t sing that.”

“And Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, dad?”

“Yup.” The two continue, going back and forth with suggestions as to what songs they should sing. 

“Oi, asshole, why’d you have to drag me along with this plan? I don’t even celebrate Christmas!” That’s Church’s voice.

“Cause, you were Caboose’s ride to my house! Besides, we all know you kinda celebrate the secular side even though you’re Jewish. You’ve always participated in secular Christmas celebrations, and this is one of those! Alright, everyone out; we’ll park here, make our way around the neighborhood and then come back.”

Two hours later the five trudge back to Tucker’s car, Caboose carrying a giddy but nearly asleep Junior. “You two are welcome to come in and warm up with some cocoa before you head home, I’m going to be putting some on for Tucker, Junior and I anyway,” Wash informs the other’s as they all adjust their seatbelts, Caboose insisting on sitting in the middle again despite Church being more sizably suited to that spot.

“I thought you weren’t allowed in the kitchen, Wash?”

“But Church! Everyone is allowed in the kitchen. You have to be! That’s where you go to get food and water!”

“It’s just a saying, Caboose. It’s cause Wash always burns things.”

“Nope, Wash just isn’t allowed in there to cook. He can make a mean hot cocoa, and he can bake great, but not cooking.”

“I like hot cocoa. Can we please stay a little while, Church?”

“Sure, I guess. But not too long, okay?!”

“Okay!!”

Thirty minutes later cocoa is served to all, Church sprawled in the recliner, Junior and Caboose sitting on the floor, and Wash leaned into Tucker’s side on the couch, The Santa Claus playing on the TV. By the time another thirty minutes has gone by, Caboose, Junior, and Church have set their mugs aside and dozed off, Tucker and Wash sipping on their second mugs, these each slightly spiked. “It wasn’t our normal date night, but I am glad we went caroling with them.” Tucker keeps his voice low, almost a whisper, careful to not wake any of the others. 

“I am too. Early merry Christmas, Tucker.”

“Early merry Christmas, Wash.”


End file.
